The Stone Maiden
The Stone Maiden is the titular "character" and primary antagonist of the Are You Afraid of the Dark? episode "The Tale of the Stone Maiden". Origin The Stone Maiden is a statue created by the artist Vivian White. She is one of Vivian's most passionate works, she sculpted the Stone Maiden statue years ago when she had trouble finding true love, so she put her life and love into her artwork. Once completed, Vivian sold the statue to a park. Vivian based the statue on a story from ancient Greece. The story was about two young lovers, who were being torn apart because their families didn't approve of their relationship. The girl found a magic potion that could turn them both into stone. Therefore, they decided that since their love was so strong, they decided to spend eternity together as statues, instead of spending the rest of their lives apart. Separation Several years after the statue was sold to the park, the male half of the statue was removed and was to be sold to a park in New York to balance the park's budget. However nobody could have imagined the terribly consequences that would result; Because Vivian put so much of her passion into her creation, the statue astoundingly took on a life of it's own, in the image of the people the it was based on. The Stone Maiden was became sad over losing her lover and ultimately furious. The same day, a boy named Kevin stopped in the clearing in the woods near the statue, he was upset over an argument he has just had with his girlfriend Julie which let to them to break up. While sitting on a bench in the clearing, Kevin noticed the lone statue and went to have a look. As he got close, the Stone Maiden started to actually pour out water from it's vase now. Kevin rubs water on himself to cool down, and takes a drink but he soon spit it out as the water tasted horrible. The whole time, the statue was looking directly at him with a chilling and even malicious smile. After drinking water, Kevin immediately regretted doing so and started to feel ill. He soon heard a noise and called out to who might be there (thinking it might be Julie). Then he clutched his stomach in agony, almost as if he's been poisoned. He then screamed for the unseen person who was approaching him to back off and leave him alone, while he started limping around clutching his stomach. The Maiden's Wrath (More to come) Abilities Despite being a statue, the Stone Maiden is a semtient being and had taken on a life of it's own due to the vision and heart of the artist who sculpted her. Thus she was capable of feeling emotions such as happiness, sadness, loneliness, and ultimately anger, and vengeance. She was also aware of her surroundings and knew when someone was approaching her. Being a statue, the Stone Maiden was unable to move or interact with others. However it could apparently change it's facial expression based on it's current state of emotion. When the male statue of her lover was taken, the Maiden showed a look of sadness. Later when Kevin came close to her, she showed a horribly malicious smile. The Stone Maiden also had apparent supernatural abilities as she was able to release horrible-tasting water from her stone vase, despite the statue not con that when drunk by a living person, would slowly and painfully turn them to stone. Given the legend surrounding the Stone Maiden, its highly probable that the "water" she released was in fact the same potion used to turn humans the statue was based on to stone hence the reason for it's horrible taste and effects after someone drinks it. The may or may not have been able to reverse this, as Kevin changed back to normal soon after the Maiden's mate was returned. Whether this was the Stone Maiden's doing or the power of Julie's love for him is unknown. Gallery (soon to come) Category:Are You Afraid of the Dark Villains Category:Karma Houdini